


Burning Angel

by ReplicaJoelle



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying to sleep but then I got inspired so have a fic of Roman "surviving"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Fire

Ow. Ow ow ow. Ow ow. That was the only childfriendly word going through his head at the moment. He just learned a whole lot of answers to questions he never wanted to ask. But at least it would give a hell of a story…. That is… If he could move. He laid on the busted concrete of a burning city. The wreckage of a once beautiful high tech airship lay surrounding him. An angel must have been looking out for him that day… Or Satan not ready to collect his rotten soul. Either way, he was alive. Excruciatingly painfully alive. His head was spinning, vision was blurry, his body felt like it was burning. He was making peace with his life until one thought popped into his head.

Neo.

Where was she? Last he saw she was being dragged off the ship by wind. Cascading from his sight. Neo.

If she was dead he had no business being here. She had to still be alive. He would feel it if she were dead… wouldn’t he? He had to find her. Had to get the hell out of here before worse could happen. Screw red, screw Cinder, screw her little ass kissers, and screw all these damn Grimm. If he never saw any of them again, it would be too soon.

He struggled to move. The most he could do was wiggle a bit. He didn’t know the extent of his injuries but they felt quite bad. What he could feel anyway. He didn’t know if he was paralysed or just in shock. If he ever got out he’d figure it out.

That’s when a figure loomed over him. His blurred vision couldn’t make out a face, only that their silhouette glowed like the angels he thought he’d never see. His eyes stung from the heat and ashes of the wreckage and trying to blink them clearer only made it worse. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged. He tried to speak but felt his tongue turn to stone and ash. If the person was a foe he would at least be taken back to jail and healed… or killed right there. But then what would be the point in dragging him? Maybe it was one of his allies. Although all of them would leave him for dead before they would fish him out of the wreckage of a burning airship.

The figure continued to drag him further and further from the heat. They must be taking him to safety. Well, whatever could be deemed safety in this hell. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He would just have to trust his savior for now.


	2. Wake up

For a moment time stood still. He watched as she was blown away from his grasp in an endless loop for what seemed like eternity. He felt a burning rage growing, ripping at every inch of his skin. He was a volcano unleashed on a helpless victim. He wanted nothing more than to scream and destroy everything in sight.

It finally stopped with an echoing blackness. With a cold snap the volcano collapsed in on itself. Nature righted itself once more. He was nothing but ash.

But his eyes did once again open to the light. He was somewhere different. The fire and chaos was gone. The world was silent.

After a few moments he became quite painfully aware of his still living body. Aches and pains were too weak of words but his brain was in no state to process anything longer. His wounds were constricted so he must have been bandaged. He only vaguely recalled being dragged from the flaming wreckage. Even though he did not know where he was… he felt safe. Safer than he had in a long time. It was like his old self had died in that crash and a new form lay here, still quite fragile from the transformation. He shed a burnt cocoon in the form of a broken ship and a mangled corpse of something that tried to eat him for dinner. At least the fleeting life of a butterfly was far less painful than what he just endured.

With a groan he attempted to move his head. Even with his limited visibility, he could see that the room was cramped, plain, and littered with medical supplies. It seemed to be a makeshift hospital inside a tiny motel room. But who was his doctor? Even more pressing of a question: who saved him? Who was even left alive?

Someone must have been in the room because he heard a rustling from his blind spot. Perhaps it was time for his savior’s identity to be revealed. The footsteps were heavy, but familiar. Sure enough he looked up see a rather unhappy bearded man standing over him.

“You owe me more than your ass will ever be worth, you know that Torchwick?” The man grumbled. For the first time in his life he was actually happy to see someone he owed money to. But how? Why? Junior wasn’t even involved in Cinder’s plans, not that he would ever want to be after his own henchmen were chewed up like free samples at a supermarket. “After this I never want to see you or your stupid guyliner ever again, you got that?”

Before he could even attempt to speak Junior stormed off, mumbling something to himself, and slammed a door behind him. He was understandably upset. This must have been a huge risk, not to mention the medical treatment cost. But even so, who brought him to Junior?

In the middle of the thought a door slowly creaked open. There were no sounds of footprints but he felt something approach. Before he could turn his head further arms wrapped themselves carefully around his mummy wrapped body. His sight was blocked by two toned hair and he sighed with relief. Light sobs came from underneath the fluff of hair and he tried once again to speak.

“Ne-” before he could even finish the scratchy name, two lips planted themselves firmly on his, never wanting to let go.

She was still here. There must have been an angel looking out for them that day. An angel who loves even the dirtiest of sinners. An angel who gave them a second chance. Or perhaps it was all just twisted dumb luck that had kept the two together for all this time. Whatever it was, he had probably used up all he had in this last event.

Tears pooled in his eyes and flat out turned into a full sob, causing her to pull away suddenly. She was worried that she might have hurt him, only to see the widest grin on his face through the tears.

She’s still alive. That’s all he could think. That’s all he cared about. He could die a thousand deaths if it meant she could go on. The very thought of her dying before him drove him to a madness that attracted the beast who gobbled him up.

“Did you save me?” He choked out. His throat was dry, his mouth tasted burnt. She nodded. She was his savior. His angel. Of course she was, she had always been. She gently stroked his scratched face, wiping away his now fading tears.

And for a moment they were happy.


	3. One month

He awoke with his heart pounding and his breathing rapid. That nightmare again. The nightmare of losing her and losing control. Losing his whole world. The nightmare plagued him for three nights. The nightmares concluded with him turning into a monster. One more fearsome than the monster that had swallowed him whole. It made him worry if he was changing outside the nightmares as well.

His wounds were slow to heal. Burns on top of broken bones and gashes. Bruises from head to toe. He would no longer look like the man he once saw in the mirror. The one whom he was both proud and disgusted with. He would be scarred, both outside and in. This battle had changed him, and he did not yet know if it was for the better.

Neo was even more silent than usual. She would go long periods without moving from her careful nestling at his side. She would weep when she thought he was asleep. She blamed herself for being weak, for losing her advantage to a child. He would reassure her that she wasn’t to blame but all she would give him was an empty smile and two pale eyes. That’s all she had worn since he awoke.

This old motel room became their home for a time. Each day he spent staring at the ceiling, or on exciting days, the wall. An old TV spoke nothing but news. He refused to watch any more. 

He had begun to think about what would happen next. They heard about the giant Grimm frozen above Beacon. Mass panic and destruction filled the country. Emerald and Mercury were off the radar. Cinder was no one where to be found. Junior had skipped town with the girls. And who the hell cares about that faunus boss. It was just the two of them. They were utterly alone in a world that wanted them dead. A world that had no place for more chaos. They had lost everything. Everything except each other.

He had made a fools gamble and there was no turning back. 

Five days after the incident he sat up for the first time. Seven days he tried to walk. Ten days he collapsed on the floor while Neo was out shopping. Fifteenth days he looked out the grimy window to see the rain. By day twenty, Neo’s cuts and bruises were almost healed. On day thirty he finally looked himself in the mirror.

The man looking back at him was nothing he ever expected to see. Dirty hair, droopy eyes, a mess of stubble that could almost be called a beard. There wasn’t enough water or soap to wash away the things he had done. The pain he had caused. The worst part is that he couldn’t even force himself to feel sorry for anyone. Anyone but Neo. She had suffered. He pulled her into this. She was twice as savage as he was but when they started they never expected this. The chaos, the stealing, the killing… that was expected. But the losing, the pain… the feelings. Emotions better left in the past. 

Neo bought a razor with the funds Junior had left and helped him shave. She brushed his hair and pampered him, in hopes it would make him feel more like himself. He told her it wasn’t necessary. She knew that he hated his scars, his imperfections. But she didn’t realized he hated seeing her like this even more.

Though he was well enough to move around on his own, he was still in pain. They were running low on painkillers from the medicine left by Junior. If he had been able to leave by himself, he might have resorted to drinking. Neo brought him small comforts, but no cigars. He promised to wait until he could at least lift her again. Though at the rate he was healing, he wondered if he ever would.


	4. Broken Mirror

It was after a long session of staring out the dirty window that he decided to get to his feet. He didn't have much plan after this but his feet just took him towards the bathroom. Both the room and he had seen better days. He locked the door behind him and stood, staring down at the sink.

Neo was once again out, trying to buy supplies from the broken town. Medicine was in short supply and in much too high of a demand. The crime had spiked severely and even Neo was almost mugged. What would normally have been a sadistic target was barely defended against. The culprit managed to escape with only a few bruises. They were just a normal citizen driven to desperate measures. They were no real thief. They ran once there was a sign of struggle, there was no malice, no planning. They were shaking and nearly in tears. It put the once great thieves to shame. Especially since he had managed to get the upper hand on Neo, if only for a moment.

The water ran cold. They hadn't had hot water for days. The motel management didn't care. They had a hotel full of refugees who could barely afford their stay. The extra expenses and a lack of workers weren't very high on the priorities for the staff. Half of the regular staff didn't return to work for one reason or another. It was full of inexperienced and underpaid workers desperate for a place to stay or money to leave town.

He left the water running for a good few minutes before sticking his head under the faucet. The shock of the cold water made him shiver. After thoroughly soaking his hair he turned to water off and stood at the sink for a moment with both hands on the side of it, gripping the ceramic tightly. He started taking deep breaths as the water dripped down his face. He stood hunched over until his back screamed to stand up straight again. But then he was face to face with his own reflection. The same scarred mess looked back at him. The cold water dripped down his bare chest and over the bandages that Neo had changed before she left.

He felt himself grow nauseous the longer he stared into the mirror. A pathetic being stared back at him. How could he have become this? After all his work. After everything he sacrificed. After all he suffered. He still lost. He lost everything except Neo. The last month he tried to convince himself that she was all he needed. But if that were true why did he feel so... angry? So desperate for something he couldn't reach. So utterly defeated.

He promised her the world but he let hers be destroyed.

Now she was taking care of him like he was a child. A broken child who couldn't even help fix himself. He didn't even try. He didn't want to. He just wanted to...

He felt something overtake him. Desperation. Rage. Sorrow. A mix of all kinds of things he couldn't control. The next thing he knew he felt a searing pain in his right hand. When he opened his eyes he saw his fist buried in the mirror. He could no longer hold in the emotions he tried to hide from Neo. The monster he was afraid of becoming was leaking out. He was afraid that he would lash at her next. He let out a wail from the pit of his stomach and collapsed to the floor.

The tears that he had held in so well were pouring down his face. Pitiful noises escaped his mouth through jagged breaths. He hadn't even bawled like this as a child. But he couldn't stop. He was collapsing in on himself. He stopped caring. He let the facade shatter to pieces. His cries would echo through the melancholic halls of the motel.

The neighbors would hear his screams down the hall but they would do nothing. They understood. Many had held in their tears just the same. They tried to protect their loved ones despite their own grief. They closed their eyes and silently wept. A mournful atmosphere filled the disheveled motel.

There were no heroes here to save them. They failed. Now the people only had themselves. They were utterly alone.

Even the sky felt the foul atmosphere and began to weep.

Rain pelted the walls as he laid in a slowly growing puddle of his own blood and shards of glass. The pain from his hand hardly felt like a pin prick compared to what he felt inside. He would stop and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying but it only made him cry harder. He didn't even notice that when he punched the mirror a few shards had embedded themselves in his face. He couldn't barely feel his own body.

He didn't even notice the motel door slam. Or the panicked footsteps that turned into rapid knocking once they reached the bathroom door. On the other side Neo frantically tried to open the door. She tugged at the door with all her strength but she barely had any herself. She was soaking wet and out of breath. She felt something was wrong and ran straight to the room. She could hear his sobs from down the hall. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone for so long. She was scared of what she would find on the other side of the door.

She dragged her nails down the door as she sunk to the floor. Please open the door, were the words she wanted to say. She wanted to say so many things to him. She never formed the words for anything. She couldn't. He always listened to her silence anyway. He always knew what she was thinking. But it was very rare for her to know what was going on his mind. She knew he was suffering, torturing himself inside. But she never thought...

She never thought he would leave her alone.


	5. Healing Wounds

Thunder rolled in the distance as the rain pelted the grim motel. Even through the raging storm there was a deafening silence within room 117. Neo was curled up outside of the bathroom door, two blank eyes staring at the floor. She had collapsed to her side when the other side of the door fell silent. 

She thought of all the happy moments they had together. It wasn’t a perfect life, it wasn’t even a great life, but they shared what they could of it together. He had told many lies in his life but the one truth she always believed in was that he would always be with her. 

 _“It’ll be just you and me, Neo. Top of the world. Nothing can touch us. Together, forever.”_ The words rang in her ears. He always beamed with such confidence. He smiled and laughed at whatever dared to stand in his way. Even when he was scared he still managed to have an obnoxious cocky grin plastered on his face. But the man in the shattered mirror wasn’t the same man. It was hard to believe it ever was.

The man was lying on the floor in a pool of water mixed with his own blood, littered with glass shards. He hadn’t moved since he ceased his pitiful moans. He felt like a hollow shell of what he used to be. Anything that had been left was all spilled out onto the floor. His breathing was shallow and jagged. He was barely holding on. His body was clinging to a reason to live. One his mind had forgotten.

He was completely unaware of what happened outside the bathroom door. The banging, the tears, the silent pleading, the puddle of Neo that laid on the floor. He might have stayed in such a state had he not heard the faintest sound come from underneath the crack in the door.

 _“R-Roman...”_ A frail voice whispered.

The voice was completely foreign to him and yet it was so familiar and comforting to him. His body felt as if it was given a jolt of life all at once and he suddenly found himself crawling his way to the door. He dragged his injured right hand behind him and carefully brushed away the shards of glass as he scrambled to the door handle. The click of the door unlocking made Neo jerk her head up pull herself to her knees. Together they opened the door and stared into each other’s eyes.

Both of them looked like strangers to the other for a moment, but they soon remembered what had kept them together for so long.

Roman collapsed into Neo’s arms and she held him for a moment before noticing the blood. A quick look around the room and she put the clues together. He weakly put his arm around her and held her as tight as his strength would allow. “I’m sorry...” He mumbled into her chest as the last of her tears fell from her eyes, but more out of relief than grief.

She knew he meant. He knew she would forgive him. He didn’t even need to say it for her to know.

She softly kissed his forehead as he started to fall unconscious again. When he woke up he promised himself that he would start to better himself. If not for his sake... for her’s. And for everything she had ever done for him. For everything he promised. For all of their dreams.

Neo began to clean his wounds and he managed to whisper a soft “I love you” before falling asleep in her arms.

_“I love you, too.”_


End file.
